Prouve le
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Raphaël n’invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.
1. Chapter 1

Titre :

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Mickaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Parce que je m'ennuie en cours et que des idées toutes plus bizarre les unes que les autres ont tendance à apparaître dans mon cerveau dans ces moment là !! Bonne lecture.

Prouve-le

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Tic…

Et voilà, ça faisait maintenant exactement une minute qu'il regardait cette saloperie d'horloge dans le blanc des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle trouvait le moyen de recommencer son petit tour tranquille sans que lui ne décroche son regard de ces aiguilles fines qui tournaient à une vitesse horriblement lente pour lui rappeler très gentiment, ça restait à prouver, qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire de sa journée. Journée qui était censé durer encore au moins 10h si il décidait d'aller se coucher en même temps que les poules.

Un énorme soupire lui échappa alors que l'aiguille venait d'arriver une nouvelle fois à la fin de son tour. Il n'allait pas réussir à tenir toute la journée ! Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire !

Attrapant son téléphone d'une main alors que l'autre commençait à taper un numéro qu'il avait trouvé au hasard dans son carnet d'adresse, Raphaël, parce que c'était bien lui, raccrocha son téléphone avant même d'avoir fini de composer le numéro. Même ça il n'arrivait plus à le faire.

Le grand Raphaël, ange élémentaire de l'air et guérisseur attitré du monde céleste n'arrivait même plus à faire fuir son ennui avec une quelconque fille et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré la petite Mûdo réincarnation de Gabrielle. Pourtant cette dernière lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle en avait rien à faire de lui temps qu'il n'était pas son frère et comme il ne serait jamais capable de devenir aussi idiot et tête brûlé que l'ange salvateur, il avait dû faire une croix dessus.

Et donc il se retrouvait là, le regard perdu sur une horloge tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et de plus moche à attendre que le temps passe avec aucune fille à ses côtés parce que, fallait bien le dire un jour ou l'autre, il n'était même plus capable de bander correctement ! Pff ! La gente féminine était bien la plus grosse erreur que Dieu ai réussi à inventer !

Soudain, sans que rien ne puisse le prévenir, la porte d'entrée de son bureau alla, utilisons le mot juste, s'exploser contre le mur qui lui barrait le chemin, obligeant son regard à délaisser les aiguilles de l'horloge pour voir qui était l'abruti qui osait le déranger dans son activité au combien passionnante. Mais, le temps que ses yeux se pose sur la porte, il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. Rapide ! Ou c'est lui qui était trop fatigué et blasé et donc trop lent pour voir de qui il s'agissait avant que cette personne ne bouge.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre devant lui, le forçant à tourner les yeux vers son bureau qui était apparemment le prochain qui serait maltraité par son invité.

Et là, sur son bureau, se trouvait quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il en était certain pour avoir passé les deux premières heures de sa journée à compter le nombre de ligne que faisait le bois de sa table. Mais à présent, des chaussures étaient appuyées sur ce dernier. Et pas n'importe quelle chaussures, nan, le genre d'écrase merde qui laisserais sûrement des traces qu'il mettrait bien trois heures avant de réussir à les faire disparaître. Au moins, ça l'occuperait.

Mais le plus surprenant était que des ses énormes chaussures de petit punk rebelle sortait deux mollet assez bien musclés sur lequel reposait deux cuisses tout aussi musclé et largement écarté devant ses yeux. Non, la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas nue mais son short de cuir était tellement court qu'il laissait apparaître la plus grosse partie de ses cuisses halées. D'ailleurs, elles ne devaient pas être souvent couvertes pour être aussi joliment bronzé.

Des petits papillon commencèrent à voleter dans son bas ventre devant la pose qu'avait son invité juste sous ses yeux. On n'avait pas idée de mettre des vêtements aussi courts alors qu'on écartait les jambes devant le premier médecin qui s'ennuyait venus.

Continuant son ascension le long du corps de son invité, Raphaël tomba sur un torse finement musclé à peine couvert par un t-shirt en résille que personne d'autre que ''lui'' ne serait capable de porté. Un énorme soupire s'échappa une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux suivait les abdos pour se retrouver sur des pectoraux tout aussi bien fait avant de finir par rencontrer les épaules dont l'une étaient dénudés et l'autre non.

Le cou dénudé était tendu vers l'avant attendant qu'il est fini son exploration, et laissait facilement apparaître une mâchoire fine sans pour autant être féminine. Suivant la ligne de la mâchoire, il tomba sur le menton avant de remonter vers les lèvres légèrement pincées signe évidant de l'impatience de son invité. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne continue toujours aussi lentement son exploration laissant son regard se poser sur un nez fin qui commençait à se retrousser sous la colère qui envahissait doucement son propriétaire avant qui contemple les pommettes encore quelque peu enfantine qui tressaillait d'énervement.

Son regard dériva encore quelques secondes dans les cheveux rouges et en bataille avant de se plonger enfin dans les yeux chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Raphaël laissa son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il l'entendait soupirer.

_ Mickanou. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ M'appelle pas comme ça !

Maintenant que l'ange de l'air avait fini son inspection, l'ange du feu pouvait bouger comme il le voulait et c'est sans attendre une seconde de plus qu'il s'assit sur le bureau de son hôte, l'une de ses jambes pendant lamentablement dans le vide alors que l'autre étaient toujours posé sur le bureau bien qu'elle n'y resta pas longtemps.

_ Et donc, pourquoi est-tu là ?

_ Babiel m'a appelé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Manquant de s'étouffer à ses révélations, Raphaël se demanda se que son assistante avait encore bien pu inventer dans son petit cerveau de jeune femme en manque d'attention pour arriver à une conclusion pareil. Il s'entendait très bien avec son horloge et il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Bien que Mickaël soit sûrement l'une des seules personnes qu'il appréciait encore. D'ailleurs le petit ange au tempérament de feu commençait vraiment à s'impatienter vu qu'il avait encore changer de position sans pour autant coupé le blond dans ses réflexions.

_ Je suis désolé pour le dérangement mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu es besoin de venir.

_ Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Que Babiel c'est encore tapé un délire toute seule. Tu peux rentré chez toi.

Un grognement répondit à sa remarque lui faisant gentiment comprendre que son Mickanou n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette dernière.

S'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de l'ange habituellement occupé à draguer tout se qui bouge, l'ange élémentaire du feu lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de commencer à se foutre de sa gueule.

_ Alors quoi ? T'as plus autant de succès qu'avant auprès des filles alors tu déprime tout seul dans ton bureau et tu inquiètes ton assistante qui décide de venir me faire chier pendant mon week-end de chasse ?

_ Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai demandé de venir mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que je n'ai plus de succès auprès des femmes.

_ Prouve-le !

Descendant des genoux du médecin céleste, l'ange roux sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière exposant ses fesses bien moulées dans son mini short à la vue de tous. La langue de l'ange blond glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que son invité passait la porte toujours sans se retourner. C'est seulement une fois que son ami fut sorti de la pièce qu'il se rendit compte de son comportement.

C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand il matait Mickaël ? Depuis quand l'ange du feu était devenu aussi sexy, d'ailleurs ? Et surtout depuis quand cette bosse s'était-elle formé dans son pantalon ?

Poussant un nouveau soupire avant de s'étaler sur sa table, Raphaël commença doucement à déprimer. Il était à présent tellement dégoûter des femmes qu'il allait se mettre à draguer les hommes ?

Bah ! Après tout, pourquoi pas. Tant que ça pouvait le faire sortir de son ennui.

A suivre

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais ça fait déjà un bon moment que je n'ai plus rien écrit sur Angel Sanctuary alors faut me laisser le temps de me remettre dans le bain. Surtout que c'est assez dur d'écrire pendant les cours !!

En espérant ne pas trop avoir perdu la main et que ça vous plaise.

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Voilà le 2ème chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Prouve-le

La pièce éclairée grâce à d'immense fenêtre lui permettait de facilement voir la nouvelle horloge design qui trônait fièrement sur son mur mais aussi les lignes bien dessinées du corps de la personne assise sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que la pendule le nargue et pourtant son tic tac incessant était plus que perturbant. A croire que toutes les choses lui permettant de lire l'heure avait signé un pacte ''agressons-le avec le bruit de nos aiguilles !''.

Le corps collé à lui attira son attention d'un savant coup de bassin qui démontrait toute l'expérience de son vis à vis. Un gémissement échappa à l'ange de l'air alors que ses mains se resserraient autour de la taille de sa proie. Le corps dénudé se pressa un peu plus contre lui tout en faisant glissé la chemise de l'ange élémentaire de ses épaules avant de commencer à lécher la peau nouvellement dénudé. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa avant qu'il ne soit coupé par le bruit d'une explosion dans le couloir.

C'est avec un soupir qu'il éloigna son invité de lui avant de se diriger plus que débraillé vers le couloir d'un pas qu'il voulait ennuyé.

_ Mickanou? Tu pourrais éviter de tout détruire à chaque fois que tu viens?

_ Je me vengeais de Babiel pour la dernière fois.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Raphaël avant que le dit ''Mickanou'' n'attire de nouveau son attention tout en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Ca va tu t'ennui pas trop?

_ J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper.

_ T'a réussi à attirer une nouvelle fille? J'veux voir ça!

Avant même que Raphaël n'est pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'ange du feu se jeta dans le bureau pour se tourner vers son ami avec un sifflement d'admiration après avoir vu l'homme à moitié nu qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

_ Je savais pas que tu t'amusais aussi avec des hommes.

_ Tant que ça m'occupe, j'accepte tout.

Le sourire quelque peu gêné de l'homme présent dans la pièce disparu aux paroles de l'ange blond avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce sous le rire de Michael et les soupires de découragement de Raphaël.

_ C'est pas possible. Comment je vais m'occuper maintenant?

_ Drague-en un autre.

_ C'est pas si facile!

_ En gros c'était un miracle d'avoir réussit à attirer celui-ci dans ton lit ?

Après un nouveau soupir capable de déraciner un arbre, sur qu'Uriel allait finir par lui en vouloir, l'ange de l'air fit non de la tête poussant son cadet afin de pouvoir aller s'écrouler dans la chaise derrière son bureau.

De sa place, il voyait parfaitement la totalité de son bureau, des dossiers qu'il ne lisait jamais à la vicieuse horloge sur le mur. Et comme Mikaël attendait planté au milieu de la pièce qu'il lui donne une réponse orale à sa question, il avait aussi une magnifique vu sur le corps de l'ange roux.

_ Raphaël ? Tu dors ?

_ Non. Mais je devrais peut-être.

Le regard de Michaël s'agrandit de surprise avant qu'il ne se reprenne pour monter s'asseoir sur le bureau juste devant son propriétaire.

Le regard de l'ange blond glissa le long du corps de son invité refaisant le chemin déjà fait précédent. Mais cette fois, le pantalon de cuir de l'ange du feu l'empêchait de voir les jambes finement musclées et bien bronzées de son vis-à-vis le dérangeant quelque peu. Et même si ce satané pantalon le dérangeait moins que le débardeur qui couvrait le torse de l'ange roux, Raphaël grogna avant de se demander pourquoi il était aussi frustré par sa tenu.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Non. Et ne change pas de sujet !

Et maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre quelques secondes avant que Michaël ne bloque sur la question et finissent par l'interroger.

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Passant de sa position accroupie sur la table à celle assise les jambes écartées devant l'ange de l'air, il arbora une moue boudeuse que son hôte trouva adorable.

_ Tu m'as l'air plus habillé que d'habitude c'est tout.

Se relevant d'une geste souple, Michaël debout sur la table commença à regarder ses vêtements sous toutes les coutures lançant apparaître sur fesses magnifiquement bien moulées aux yeux de l'ange guérisseur. De très jolies fesses bien rebondies qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

Mais sa vision de paradis disparue alors que l'ange du feu se rasseyait sur son bureau.

_ Je voie rien de différents moi !

_ Je dois délirer alors.

_ Ouais ! T'as pas l'air en forme, d'ailleurs ! T'as plus assez de conquête ?

Le sourire de Michaël se fit carnassier sous le regard appréciateur de blond qui se dit que oui, il commençait à avoir vraiment faim pour fantasmer sur son ami de toujours.

_ Je peux avoir qui je veux.

_ Qui tu veux ?

_ Même ceux qui ne pense pas du tout à ça.

_ Bien. Prouve-le-moi.

Sur ses derniers mots, Michaël sauta du bureau pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds avant de sortir du bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Poussant encore une fois un énorme soupire, désolé Uriel, Raphaël commença à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il pouvait trouver l'ange du feu séduisant. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Michaël avait toujours été mignon d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. En plus l'ange de l'air ne s'ennuyait jamais quand il était dans les parages, faut qu'avec tout le boucan qu'il faisait c'était assez dur de l'oublier.

Jetant un nouveau regard à l'horloge qui recommença de le narguer de son tic tac incessant, l'ange blond soupira une nouvelle fois avant de devoir se résigner.

Il voulait Michaël alors il trouverait le moyen de l'avoir.

A suivre

Je pense que ce chapitre est moins intéressant que le précédent mais en faite si j'avais pas reçu de reviews je l'aurais abandonnée cette fic alors j'avais pas prévu d'idées pour la suite. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira et merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir surtout quand on s'y attend pas ^^.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Voilà la troisième partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Prouve-le

L'horloge continuait à compter les secondes qui défilaient mais aujourd'hui personne ne faisait attention à son tic tac incessant. Aujourd'hui le possesseur du bureau était plongé dans des dossiers qu'il ne lisait pas du tout. Son cerveau était occupé à monter un plan abracadabrant afin d'attirer l'inattirable jusque dans son lit.

Oui, oui, le lit c'était un peu beaucoup rien qu'un dîner serait déjà suffisant mais il fallait toujours viser plus haut. Ben qu'en y réfléchissant, un dîner c'était peut-être déjà trop.

Se replongeant dans un dossier qui n'en était pas un, Raphaël gribouilla le mot lit avant d'écrire dîner à la place parce que rien qu'avec ça il visait déjà haut. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait une nouvelle fois son plan d'attaque.

Alors d'abord, il allait rejoindre chez lui arrivant bien sûr avec un grand sourire, puis il commençait à…

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Relevant la tête, l'ange du vent tomba sur une paire de botte à talon compensée. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser démonter sinon c'était la fin des haricots.

_ Mickanou ? Que me vaut ta visite ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'ange sourire donnant l'impression que même le dragon qu'il avait sur la joue sourirait méchamment. Un frisson traversa tout le corps de l'ange blond alors que son imagination partait au quart de tour.

_ Je venais voir comment t'allais puisque t'avais pas l'air en forme ces derniers jours.

Si en plus c'était la proie qui se mettait à attaquer, là Raphaël ne s'avait plus vraiment quoi faire. Posant les yeux sur les papiers de son plan, cherchant un moyen alternatif d'acculer sa proie.

_ Ben alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ok, là, il fallait y aller sans plan. N'était-il pas le plus grand dragueur du monde céleste, après tout ?

_ Je me demandais si tu me ferais l'honneur de ta présence pour partager un merveilleux dîner avec ton serviteur ?

_ Quoi ?

Ah oui ! Michaël n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu suicidaire de demander ça de but en blanc ? Oh ! Et puis au pire qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

_ Mange avec moi ?

_ Maintenant ?

_ Non ! Ce soir ?

_ Euh…

Voyant son cadet pencher la tête sur le côté et semblant réfléchir, Raphaël retint sa respiration tout en continuant de dévisager son vis-à-vis. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux dans le vague, l'ange du feu semblait encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Laissant ses yeux glisser le long du tatouage du rouquin, l'ange du vent déglutit devant la clavicule découverte avant de continuer son exploration jusqu'au pectoraux finement musclés de Michaël pour finir bloqué par son short de cuir.

_ Raphaël ? T'es sûr que tu v a bien ?

Revenant à la réalité, l'ange blond replongea son regard dans les yeux de sa proie. Proie qu'il n'arrivait bizarrement pas à attirer jusqu'à lui.

_ Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi ?

_ Mais c'est quoi cette idée ? T'as personne d'autre à inviter ?

Se fut au tour de Raphaël de pencher la tête sur le côté cherchant la meilleure réponse à donner. Bien sûr qu'il avait plein de gens à inviter mais il n'en avait pas l'envie alors pourquoi il n'arrive pas à faire comprendre ça à l'ange du feu.

Peut-être que sa proie cette fois n'était pas une petite chose fragile et en manque d'amour comme toutes ses autres proies. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen d'attaque. Adoptant le sourire carnassier que Michaël faisait si bien, l'ange blond lança sa nouvelle attaque.

_ Mange avec moi. T'as pas le choix.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais pas le choix ?

_ Parce que j'ai décidé que je voulais manger avec toi.

_ Quand ?

Son sourire s'étira encore alors que tout semblait bien partit pour sa soirée. Sauf que là, il y avait un défaut dans son plan…

Il n'avait prévu ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour ce satané dîner et en plus, il n'avait rien prévu à manger. Là, il était mal, mais si il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse sa proie lui filerais entre les doigts.

_ Ce soir. Chez moi.

Sautant souplement du bureau, Michaël se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortir sans sentir le regard de son aîné posé sur son fessier.

_ Bah, à ce soir alors.

Tout en regardant sa proie quitter la pièce, l'ange blond bava sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce. Une fois seul dans la pièce, Raphaël laissa sa tête s'exploser sur son bureau.

Il devait trouver une solution rapidement ou il était vraiment mal barré.

A suivre.

Voilà, Raphinou est lancé donc y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'en sorte. Ou pas. Par contre si personne ne veut de suite je laisse place à votre imagination pour connaître la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre. Et merci de continuer à me suivre

Prouve-le

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce alors que personne ne daignait poser son regard sur ses jolies aiguilles qui tournaient lentement. Un peu plus loin sur le même mur, un joli miroir sculpté renvoyait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes l'image d'un beau blond, qui changeait de chemises toutes les deux secondes et demi (temps vérifier par l'horloge).

Quittant une nouvelle fois le reflet que lui envoyait son miroir, Raphaël sortit une nouvelle chemise de son armoire avant de l'enfiler. Depuis que Michael avait accepté son invitation à sortir, l'ange de l'air enchaînait les tenues afin de trouver celle qui serait parfaite.

Alors qu'il essayait pour la cinquième fois cette chemise noire, Raphaël se rendit compte que sa proie de ce soir n'y ferait même pas attention. C'est en soupirant qu'il se recoiffa d'un geste de la main alors que ses yeux se posaient enfin sur les aiguilles de son horloge murale. Devant l'heure qu'il réussi à lire, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises.

Trop occupé à trouver la bonne tenue à porter, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il ne lui restait pas énormément de temps si il ne voulait pas être en retard. Et dire qu'il voulait prendre du temps pour préparer une ambiance intime, voilà qu'il manquait de temps. Heureusement que Babiel avait accepté de s'occuper du dîner parce que sinon la soirée aurait viré à la catastrophe.

Faisant un dernier sourire séducteur à faire rougir son miroir, Raphaël quitta enfin la pièce pour se diriger vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Arrivant juste dix minutes avant le début de son rencard, l'ange de l'air s'occupa rapidement de l'éclairage ainsi que de dresser la table.

L'heure de l'arrivée de Michaël arrivait enfin et l'ange blond était plus que fier de son travail. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de vérifier que Babiel c'était bien occupé de tout, Raphaël sentit la catastrophe arriver. Pas que les plats avaient l'air immangeable au contraire mais il avait une espèce de noeud dans l'estomac qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Un grand fracas attira son attention, le faisant sourire un peu plus. Michael n'avait jamais aimé les arrivées discrètes et s'amusait à lui rappeler à chacune de ses visites.

Toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, Raphaël partit accueillir son invité comme il se devait. Arrivant dans la pièce où l'attendait son ami, l'organisateur du se rendre à l'évidence, sa magnifique décoration avait été balayée par l'arrivé mouvement de son invité. Après un soupir, Raphaël reporta son attention sur l'arrivant.

Montrant sa place à l'ange du feu, le blond essaya de ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur ce que laissait deviner le pantalon militaire ni sur ce que découvrait le haut en résille de son cadet.

Voyant son Mickanou s'installer comme à son habitude sur la chaise, à savoir n'importe comment, l'ange de l'air ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Une chose était sur, si il arrivait à le séduire, il ne s'ennuierait plus jamais.

Cette pensée lui donnant un peu plus de courage, Raphaël s'installa en face de son invité avant de commencer la conversation.

_ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

_ Pas trop mal. Pourquoi?

_ Juste histoire de faire la conversation.

_ Alors parle de choses intéressantes.

Le sourire de Raphaël s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il pensait que Michael ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres. Partant chercher le premier plat, l'ange blond essaya de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Mickanou, chose pas vraiment facile. Les réflexion romantique habituelle ne marcheraient pas du tout mais parler de monstres et de sang lors d'un premier rendez-vous, c'était un peu bizarre. Pourtant c'est bien le sujet qu'il lança en revenant avec les plats dans les mains.

Posant un regard interrogateur sur le plat que l'ange du vent venait de déposer devant lui, Michaël fit comprendre à Raphaël qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

_ Me dit pas que tu n'a jamais mangé de foie gras.

_ C'est quoi ça?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, l'ange commença à penser qu'il aurait dû prévenir Babiel que ce repas était pour l'ingérable ange du feu. Peut-être qu'il aurait été un peu moins raffiné. Expliquant patiemment à son cadet ce qu'était ce plat, Raphaël réalisa que la suite n'allait pas être plus simple à raconter. Surtout que d'expliquer comment on gavait l'oie pour la faire grossir et tout ça, ne lui donnait plus vraiment envie d'en manger de ce foie gras. Pourtant Michaël y goûta sans appréhension.

_ C'est pas mauvais.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois Raphaël. Si il ne trouvait pas rapidement quelque chose à raconter, Michaël allait finir par s'ennuyer et ça se n'était pas bon du tout pour la suite de son plan. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas réellement prévue de suite à ce plan puisque sa proie l'avait interrompue dans sa préparation.

Poussant un nouveau soupir alors qu'il commencer à entendre le 'tic tac' de l'horloge le narguer, l'ange de l'air se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de l'élémentaire du feu qui dévorait plus que mangeait son entrée.

_ Camaël va bien ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux te le faire ?

_ Euh… Non.

_ On mange quoi après ?

Très bonne question. Se redressant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le plat suivant, le blond soupira une nouvelle fois.

La soirée commençait mal. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'arranger et vite !

A suivre

Désolé pour le chapitre court mais je sais pas trop comment continuer -_-''.

Merci de me lire

Chibi


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Je viens de finir mes partiels et ça c'est bien ^^

Prouve-le

Voyant son invité lever les yeux vers l'horloge, Raphaël se racla la gorge essayant d'attirer son attention.

_ Euh… Alors… Euh… Qu'est ce que tu raconte de beau ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Mikaël alors qu'il jetait un regard ennuyé à son hôte tout en touillant son dessert.

_ Ca fait trois fois que tu poses la question.

_ Ah… Ah oui.

Le silence dura quelques secondes laissant l'ange du feu lever de nouveau le regard vers les aiguilles de l'horloge avec un soupir ennuyé.

_ Hé ben… Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour avoir tant de filles si tu fais ça à chaque dîner.

_ Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

Lançant un regard surpris à l'ange roux, Raphaël s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de plonger un regard séducteur dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'une caresse de la main, l'ange de l'air appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main.

_ D'habitude, je dis à mes invités se que je trouve de beau chez eux.

Le rire de Mikaël rebondit sur les murs de la pièce faisant briller une lueur émerveillée et appréciatrice dans les yeux de l'ange blond.

_ Je vois déjà le tableau. Tu leur dis des trucs genre 'vous avez des yeux magnifiques'.

_ Entre autre. Mais je parle aussi de la beauté de leurs cheveux.

_ Et ça marche ?

_ La plupart du temps, elles rougissent et deviennent plus…

_ Facile ?

_ J'allais dire 'gentille'.

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit encore alors qu'il secouait la tête dépitée par le niveau de discussion que Raphaël avait avec ses victimes.

_ Ca marche moins bien avec les garçons je parie.

_ Il préfère qu'on leur parle de leur corps musclé ou élancé que de leurs yeux ou leurs cheveux. Mais contrairement à se que tu penses, les garçons sont plus faciles parce que plus porté sur le sexe.

De nouveau, le rire de l'ange du feu résonna dans la pièce. Levant la main, l'ange de l'air hésita quelques secondes avant de la poser sur la joue de son cadet attirant le regard du roux sur lui.

_ Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

_ Raphaël.

_ J'arrive à y voir de petites étincelles qu'on ne voit pas souvent dans le regard des autres.

_ Je rêve ou tu me dragues ?

Le sourire de Raphaël s'agrandit alors qu'il laissait glisser sa main jusqu'au cheveux de Mikaël rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien.

_ Raphaël ?

_ Tes lèvres sont superbes aussi.

Laissant sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de celles de l'ange du feu, l'ange de l'air se demanda si il n'était pas entrain de devenir suicidaire.

_ Raphaël ?

Au point où il en était, qu'on continue ou qu'il arrête, Mikaël allait lui en vouloir, alors...

Se penchant un peu plus par-dessus la table, l'ange de blond déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du roux.

A suivre

C'est sadique de couper là, hein ? Je sais, je sais… Mais j'essaye de vous écrire la suite rapidement promis ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Voilà… La suite…

Prouve-le

Seul le 'tic tac' incessant de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce alors que des 'hallelujah' sonore tournait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Malheureusement, l'augmentation soudain de la chaleur alentour, le fit revenir à la réalité. C'est pas parce que les lèvres de Mikaël était douce que le reste de sa personnalité allait le devenir.

Reculant doucement, Raphaël tomba sur les yeux enflammés de l'ange roux. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ange blond alors qu'il levait les mains bien en évidence essayant de calmer le monstre qui lui faisait face.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, un sourire très peu rassurant s'étira sur le visage de l'ange du feu avant qu'une vive douleur à la mâchoire ne le fasse tomber en arrière.

Ouais. Fallait s'y attendre. Mikaël venait de lui déboîter la mâchoire d'une droite bien placée. Un immense sourire s'installa sur le visage de Raphaël alors qu'il laissait sa main masser sa joue douloureuse.

Le sourire de chasseur sadique de l'ange roux apparu dans son champ de vision avant qu'il n'attrape la main qu'on lui tendait.

_ Tu frappes toujours aussi fort ?

_ Seulement les crétins qui essayent de m'embrasser.

_ Et on est nombreux ?

_ Ca t'intéresse ?

_ Un peu.

Le sourire de l'ange de l'air s'agrandit encore un peu alors qu'il se redressait faisant face à un Mikaël accroupis sur la table du dîner.

_ J'ai le droit à une explication ?

_ Une explication ?

_ Tu m'as embrassé.

_ Tu es plutôt mignon.

_ Raphaël !

_ Oui, mon Mickanou ?

Le regard de l'élémentaire du feu s'enflamma à nouveau menaçant l'ange blond dont le sourire se fit un peu plus séducteur. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Mikaël alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière sur la table la débarrassant ainsi des éléments qui y restait.

La main de Raphaël se posa sur la cuisse de l'ange roux qui grogna sous la caresse.

_ Laisses-toi faire.

_ Rêve !

_ Tu n'as jamais essayé. Ca pourrait te plaire.

Se redressant avec un soupir énervé, l'ange du feu plongea son regard menaçant dans celui séducteur de l'ange de l'air.

_ Tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit.

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne le nies même pas ?

_ Tu ne me croirais pas.

Croissant ses jambes sur la table, Mikaël laissa un faible sourire s'installer sur son visage. Se reprochant d'un pas de son invité, le blond laissa son sourire s'étirer.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que j'en ai envie maintenant.

_ Quoi ? T'as plus personne d'autre à draguer alors tu te rabats sur moi ?

_ Non.

_ Alors je comprends pas.

Le sourire de Raphaël se fit encore plus séducteur alors qu'il attrapait les jambes du roux pour les placer autour de sa taille entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

_ Essayons. Tu comprendras peut-être mieux après.

Posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'élémentaire du feu, le blond laissa sa langue glisser entre avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa jumelle.

Se séparant à bout de souffle de son cadet, Raphaël lui fit un sourire séducteur.

_ Alors ?

_ D'accord.

A suivre

Pas de chapitre trop long, ce serait pas drôle sinon. Encore une fois, désolé de couper comme ça ^^ Mais promis, lemon au prochain chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : J'espère que vous l'avait pas trop attendu quand même cette suite.

Prouve-le

Attrapant la main de Mikaël tout en lançant un regard à l'horloge, Raphaël se dit qu'il avait été beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'il avait prévue. Attirant l'ange du feu à sa suite jusque à sa chambre, le blond s'arrêta sur le seuil soudain pris d'un doute. Il avait soudain l'impression que c'était trop facile.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

_ C'est que…

_ Me dis pas que t'a peur maintenant.

_ Non.

Resserrant sa prise sur la main du rouquin, Raphaël pénétra dans la pièce attirant son cadet jusqu'au lit. Lorsqu'il fut devant, l'élémentaire de l'air sentit Mikaël le pousser sur le lit avant qu'il ne s'installe à califourchon sur lui.

_ Mickanou ? T'es sûr ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et oui j'suis sûr.

_ D'accord.

_ Dis ?

_ Oui ?

_ T'aurais pas des menottes pour me faire plaisir.

Le sourire carnassier qui étirait les lèvres de l'ange du feu fit frissonner le blond qui se redressa doucement pour accéder à la demande de son prochain amant.

Attrapant les menottes que lui tendait Raphaël, le roux laissa son sourire s'agrandirent tout en se penchant un peu plus en avant pour pouvoir atteindre les poignets de son aîné. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'entraver les mouvements de l'ange de l'air, l'élémentaire du feu se redressa lui accordant un nouveau sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Mickanou ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Trouver un moyen de te faire comprendre que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Accompagnant sa dernière phrase d'un sourire satisfait et d'un signe de la main, Mikaël quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Raphaël alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il c'était avoir. Maintenant il avait qu'à attendre que Babiel s'inquiète de son absence. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il risquait d'attendre longtemps.

Pourtant un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait sur le plafond de sa chambre. L'attacher à son propre lit pour lui dire 'non', il n'y avait vraiment que son Mickanou pour être capable d'une chose pareille.

Son sourire se transforma rapidement en rire alors qu'il comprenait le doute qu'il avait ressentit plutôt. Réussir à mettre l'élémentaire du feu dans son lit après une seule soirée aurait été un exploit et même lui le dragueur du monde céleste en était totalement incapable.

Au moins, une chose était sûre, quand il aurait réussit à avoir Mikaël personne ne pourrait lui voler facilement ou sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Babiel avait tellement l'habitude de ses absences qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas le chercher avant au moins deux jours. Là, il ne rigolait plus vraiment.

Jetant un œil au réveil qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment servit avant, l'ange blond conclut qu'il ferait mieux de trouver une position assez confortable pour dormir malgré ses bras maintenu au dessus de sa tête parce que la nuit et les jours qui suivraient allaient très longs.

Pourtant, après plus de dix heures à promettre à son réveil de faire plus attention à lui à partir de maintenant si il faisait en sorte que ses aiguilles avant plus vite, Raphaël eut la surprise de voir apparaître Babiel sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

_ Babiel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je peux repartir si vous voulez.

_ Non ! Détache-moi, s'il te plaît.

S'approchant de son supérieur, Babiel le détacha laissant le sourire présent sur son visage s'agrandir.

_ Quand maître Mikaël m'a prévenu de votre situation j'ai d'abord cru qu'il mentait.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il mente.

_ Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il en arrive à penser à ça ?

_ Rien du tout.

Se redressant tout en se frottant les poignets, l'élémentaire de l'air laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Si son Mickanou croyait que ça allait lui enlever l'idée stupide qu'il avait de sortir avec lui de la tête, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude.

C'est sans un regard ou un remerciement à Babiel que Raphaël quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers l'endroit où il pourrait trouver l'ange du feu avec la très forte attention de lui prouver qu'il ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

A suivre

Merci de suivre ma fic et de la lire ^^

Chibi


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note :

Prouve-le

Tranquillement entrain de crier à ses subordonnés qu'ils étaient des nuls totalement incapables de faire quoique se soit correctement, Mickaël ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée que Raphaël dans la salle. C'est seulement lorsque Camaël lui fit un signe de tête signifiant approximativement ''Maître Mickaël, je crois que vous avez un invité surprise par là-bas'' que l'élémentaire du feu posa son regard sur son ''invité'' laissant échapper un soupir en le reconnaissant.

Après l'avoir abandonné une dizaine d'heure attachée à son propre lit qui lui avait sûrement déjà trop servit, l'ange aux cheveux rouges avait espéré que l'élémentaire de l'air le laisserais tranquille quelques jours. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé le manque de conquêtes de son ami.

Etirant le sourire qui c'était installé sur ses lèvres, Raphaël se rapprocha lentement de son petit Mickanou qui soupirait d'énervement. En voyant le regard tueur du petit roux se poser sur lui, l'ange blond compris qu'il était vraiment masochiste au frisson d'anticipation qui lui parcouru le dos.

_ Raphaël. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'avais envie de te voir.

Laissant l'un de ses mains glisser le long de son visage, Mickaël se demanda se qu'il avait fait au monde pour avoir un ami pareil. D'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis mais maintenant il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. D'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre à ses troupes de déguerpir et rapidement si ils ne voulaient pas finir en poulet rôti.

Le sourire de l'ange de l'air ne diminua pas alors que toutes les personnes aux ordres de son ami débarrassaient le plancher comme si on venait de leur annoncer le début de l'apocalypse. Au contraire, il augmenta alors qu'il arrivait enfin en face de l'ange du feu.

Jetant un regard à Camaël qui n'avait pas fuit comme les autres Raphaël se demanda si Babiel serait restée à côté de lui dans un cas similaire. Sûrement que non. Babiel n'était pas suicidaire contrairement à Camaël.

_ Je peux te kidnapper pour quelques heures ?

_ Non.

_ Pourtant, je pensais que tu appréciais ma compagnie.

L'air de la pièce monta de quelques degrés alors que le blond devinait la colère qui se déversait dans les veines du rouquin. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de finir la journée avec quelques brûlures minimes.

_ Tu peux partir maintenant.

_ T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ?

La température augmenta encore un peu avant que Camaël ne l'attrape pas le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie.

_ Héé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je veux pas partir moi.

Le regard que lui lança Camaël lui sembla indéchiffrable même si il se doutait un peu de se qu'il essayait de lui dire. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras si facilement. Dans tout le monde céleste jamais personne ne lui avait résisté et Mickanou ne serait pas le premier. Foi de dragueur professionnel.

_ Je reviendrais.

Camaël le força à sortir de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière eux laissant juste le temps à Raphaël de voir les flammes qui commençait à se propager dans la pièce. Rien n'était plus brûlant que la colère d'un petit Mickanou.

Toujours son sourire aux lèvres l'ange de l'air se tourna vers son camarade de fuite avant de comprendre à son visage fermé qu'il ne pourrait vraiment rien en tirer.

_ Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, toi.

Le silence de Camaël ne le surpris même pas mais le fit quand même soupirer. Avec son aide, Raphaël aurait pu pénétrer un peu plus dans le monde de Mickaël mais bon. Il allait devoir se débrouiller.

_ Tu crois qu'il est calmé là ?

Pour toute réponse, Camaël ouvrit la porte laissant quelques flammes s'en échapper avant de la refermer comme si tout était parfaitement normal. C'était à se demander combien de fois il avait dû attendre dehors que son maître calme sa colère tout seul.

_ Bon. Je vais faire un tour alors. Tu lui diras que je reviens dans une petite heure ?

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme pratiquement muet qu'il avait en face de lui, Raphaël s'éloigna de la porte essayant déjà de trouver une nouvelle méthode pour arriver à ses fins.

A suivre

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, désolé. J'ai aussi l'impression que je vais avoir du mal à écrire la suite alors je vais m'excuser à l'avance pour l'attente, désolé. Pardonnez-moi !

Merci quand même de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : On ne voit pas vraiment Mickaël dans ce chapitre. Mais normalement je me rattraperais dans le prochain.

Prouve-le

Les immenses aiguilles du clocher tournaient sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Assis sur un banc en face de cette grande horloge, Raphaël était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne voyait absolument pas le temps filer.

Les pensées de l'ange élémentaire du vent étaient toutes tournées vers un mignon petit roux aux cheveux en batailles, aux lèvres tentatrices, au petit cul parfaitement bien formé et au tempérament de feu mais pourtant tellement intéressant. Dans son esprit, le blond formait de nombreux plans qui avaient pour but d'attraper le plus gros poisson du ciel dans ses filets.

Après quelques heures de réflexions, Raphaël en était venu à la conclusion que si il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec Mickaël en étant envahissant, il devrait peut-être essayer l'approche inverse, à savoir, disparaître de l'entourage de sa proie. Et il avait bien l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution même si il risquait d'énormément s'ennuyer sans ses soirées brûlantes en tête à tête avec son petit roux préféré.

Tout fier de sa nouvelle excellente idée, l'ange blond se leva de son banc pour se diriger vers… Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir travailler ? Ce serait un comble. Babiel sans sortait toujours très bien sans lui.

Se laissant retomber sur son siège, Raphaël leva enfin la tête vers l'horloge qui lui faisait face pour finir par soupirer. Plus que dix heures avant de pouvoir aller se coucher. Bon, ben, il allait devoir aller travailler.

C'est avec un soupir découragé que l'ange élémentaire quitta son banc pour se rendre à son bureau afin de travailler correctement pour une fois. Parce qu'il était persuadé que si Mickaël débarquait pour le trouver dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre se n'était pas de la jalousie que le petit roux ressentirait mais plutôt du soulagement. Et l'ange de l'air refusait de lui faire ce cadeau. Ca avait déjà été bien assez compliqué de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sa nouvelle proie, Raphaël refusait de devoir tout recommencer du début.

Lorsqu'il s'écroula enfin derrière son bureau avec un énième soupir, Babiel s'approcha de lui avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Camaël m'a raconter se qu'il c'était passé avec Maître Mickaël.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du guérisseur avant qu'il ne se redresse prêt à crier à l'injustice. Pourquoi Camaël n'ouvrait jamais la bouche quand c'était lui qui lui posait des questions alors qu'il racontait tout à Babiel. Poussant un soupir de découragement, l'ange élémentaire se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil comprenant que tout le monde était contre lui.

_ Maître Raphaël ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est un complot !

Clignant des yeux lorsque son supérieur écrasa son poing sur son bureau, Babiel se dit que ça y est, il avait perdu la tête. Mais depuis le temps qu'elle s'attendait à se que ça arrive ça ne la surpris même pas.

_ Je vais vous prouver que vous n'arriverez pas à contrecarré mes plans !

L'envie de laisser un rire diabolique quitter ses lèvres lui passa assez rapidement alors que son assistante semblait sur le point de le faire interner. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir parce qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air totalement fou à crier au complot alors qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Sauf de ce que Camaël lui avait raconté.

Le regard du maître de l'air se fit soudain suspicieux alors qu'une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit. L'étrange impression que Babiel lui cachait quelque chose fit son chemin dans son cerveau avant qu'il n'accuse son assistante de trahison.

_ Tu couches avec lui !

_ Pardon ? Vous parlez de quoi cette fois ?

_ De Camaël !

Le silence qui lui répondit finit de le convaincre qu'il avait raison. Le seul moyen de faire parler l'aide de Mickaël était de coucher avec lui. Et comme Babiel ne lui refusait jamais rien, il allait pouvoir utiliser cette relation pour récupérer des informations sur l'ange du feu.

_ Bien. Je te pardonne si tu m'aide.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais qui mérite que je demande pardon.

_ Tu ne m'as rien et tu m'as mentis et je suis ton supérieur.

_ Supérieur qui n'a pas touché un dossier depuis plusieurs années. Désolé mais votre histoire se sera sans moi.

Alors là pour le coup, il était bouche bée. Si Babiel refusait de l'aider, il n'arriverait pas à avoir l'aide de Camaël et sans l'aide de Camaël, il n'aurait jamais Mickanou pour lui tout seul. Et ça, ça lui donnait vraiment mais vraiment envie de pleurer, bouder et pester comme un gosse capricieux.

_ Mais euh… Allez ! S'il te plaît !

_ Vous pleurnicher maintenant ?

_ C'est super important ! Je remplirais au moins un dossier par mois à partir de maintenant.

_ Par jour.

_ Ah non. Là, c'est trop. Toutes les deux semaines.

_ Chaque semaine.

Remplir un dossier toutes les semaines et avoir Mickaël ou refuser de remplir les dossiers et ce débrouiller tout seul. Ouais, le choix était assez facile.

_ Marché conclut.

_ Bien. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Raphaël alors qu'il se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Si tout se passait bien, dans moins d'un mois, l'ange élémentaire du feu lui tomberait dans les bras.

A suivre.

Merci d'avoir attendu et de continuer à attendre pour le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut malgré l'absence de Mickaël. Mais il fallait que Raphaël mette en plus un nouveau plan donc…

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Normalement j'ai une idée pour le chapitre 11 donc il devrait arriver assez vite. Enfin priez.

Prouve-le

Etalé sur son bureau, Raphaël enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras après avoir jeter un œil à l'horloge. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait très fort à mettre fin à ses jours si rien n'arrivait dans les prochaines minutes.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit laissant Babiel pénétrer dans la pièce. Relevant les yeux avec lassitude, l'ange de l'air posa à son assistante la question qu'il lui posait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son bureau depuis un mois.

_ Alors ?

_ Toujours pas.

_ Mais ça fait un mois maintenant !

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. D'après Camaël, vous ne lui manquez pas.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du blond alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Ca faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, un mois qu'il s'ennuyait comme un idiot à ne rien faire assis derrière son bureau, un mois à espérer que Mickanou allait craquer et venir lui sauter dans les bras. Et un mois, c'était beaucoup trop long.

_ J'en ai marre. Je vais le voir.

_ Ca ne changera rien.

_ M'en fiche.

Se redressant rapidement, le guérisseur du monde céleste attrapa sa veste avant de sortir de la pièce tout aussi vivement bien décidé à prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait manqué à son Mickanou.

Pourtant, le soupir que laissa échapper Mickaël en le voyant arriver lui sembla plus fatigué que soulagé. Mais, il ne se découragea pas et se dirigea quand même jusqu'à lui laissant son sourire de séducteur prendre place sur son visage.

_ Bonsoir, Mickanou. Je t'ai manqué ?

_ Pas du tout.

Accusant le coup, l'ange de l'air mis dramatiquement l'un de ses bras sur son front alors que sa main libre enserrait sa chemise au niveau de son cœur.

_ Comment peut dire une chose pareille alors que nos âmes sont sœurs et ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de l'ange élémentaire du feu avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son trône attendant que son prétendant est fini son délire qu'il puisse enfin le virer à coup de pied dans le derrière.

_ Moi qui n'est passé mes journée à ne penser qu'à toi.

Par contre si ça continuais à traîner en longueur comme ça, il allait s'énerver.

_ Même le soleil semblait ne plus briller assez fort tellement ton absence assombrissait mes journée et…

_ Raphaël !

_ Oui ?

_ Prononce encore un seul mot et je te transforme en kebab.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que le sourire du guérisseur s'agrandissait. Qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué de se faire menacer à longueur de journée. Tellement qu'il avait même envie de faire une remarque histoire de voir si son Mickanou était toujours aussi brûlant qu'il était sexy.

_ Je préférerais être transformé en pot-au-feu mais c'est toi qui décide mon petit Mickanou.

Cette simple petite phrase qui paraissait totalement innocente était sûrement la preuve qu'il était totalement masochiste quand il s'agissait de l'ange du feu. Et au vu des quelques degrés que venait de prendre le thermomètre, les dégâts allaient être douleur.

_ Je ne suis pas petit !

_ Non. Bien sûr. C'est juste moi qui suis trop grand.

La température augmenta encore un peu faisant fuir les sujets de l'ange du feu.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

_ Je vais te tuer !

Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait réussi à mettre Mickaël en colère, Camaël l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire sortir en vitesse du bâtiment avant que les flammes ne se répandent à l'intérieur.

_ Au fait Camaël, maintenant qu'on est seul tout les deux, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te dire.

Un signe de tête de la part de son vis-à-vis, lui fit comprendre qu'il pour continuer à parler, l'autre l'écoutait.

_ Si tu blesses Babiel, c'est moi qui vais me fâcher.

Un micro-mini-sourire étira les lèvres de Camaël pendant une nano-demi-seconde avant de laisser de nouveau place à son air impassible mais Raphaël était quand même fier de lui. Après tout, il avait réussit à le faire réagir sans coucher avec lui.

_ Dis ? Tu me laisserais seul à seul avec Mickanou quand il se sera calmé.

Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit.

_ Mais j'ai des choses personnelles à lui dire.

Cette fois, Camaël ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

_ D'accord, ne nous laisses pas seul tout les deux. Mais j'arriverais à sortir avec lui. Et je t'interdis de l'accompagner jusque dans mon lit !

Le regard que lui lança son 'interlocuteur' et le soupir qui s'échappa des ses lèvres ressemblait vraiment à une moquerie mais l'ange blond préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il était le plus grand séducteur du monde céleste, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Mickaël arrive à lui résister.

A suivre

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Merci de votre patience entre la publication des chapitres. Merci de me lire et surtout merci pour les reviews ^^

Chibi


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Prouve-le

Auteur : Chibi

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki

Resumé : Raphaël n'invite plus de filles dans son bureau et Michaël le soupçonne de ne plus réussir à les attirer.

Note : Je sais que je dois le dire à chaque fois mais merci de me suivre malgré le temps d'attente entre les chapitres.

Prouve-le

Là, Raphaël commençait à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner sa place de plus grand séducteur du monde céleste parce que ça faisant maintenant deux heures que Mickaël l'ignorait avec brio.

_ Allez mon petit Mickanou ! Viens faire un tour avec moi.

Aucune réaction. Deux solutions. Soit l'ange du feu avait travaillé sa patience pendant le mois où ils avaient été séparés. Soit l'ange de l'air était devenu aussi invisible que son élément. Parce que pour que le rouquin ne réagisse pas au surnom débile dont l'affublait Raphaël, ni à la mention de sa petite taille, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Mickanou ? T'es malade ?

Encore une fois, aucune réaction.

Laissant un soupir traverser ses lèvres, l'ange blond se tourna vers Camaël pour vérifier qu'il était toujours visible, et au vu du regard presque fatigué qu'il lui avait été renvoyé, les autres pouvaient le voir. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner la nouvelle arme de Mickaël contre lui.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait habituellement l'élémentaire du feu, pour le moment occupé un peu plus loin à crier sur l'un de ses subordonnés. C'est à ce moment là qu'une idée germa dans la tête du médecin céleste.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Raphaël alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur son siège. Si son Mickanou voulait faire comme si il était invisible, il allait profiter de son invisibilité pour le suivre jusque dans les endroits où il ne devrait pas aller.

Finissant de crier après les abrutis qui le servaient, l'ange du feu se dirigea toujours quelque peu énervé vers son siège. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'ange de l'air, il détourna rapidement le regard en soupirant d'énervement faisant rigoler le blond. Et oui, faire semblant de ne pas voir quelqu'un d'aussi envahissant que lui ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Surtout qu'il ne rêvait que d'être vu.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre Mickaël essayant d'oublier la présence trop envahissante Raphaël qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se faisant encore plus envahissant au point de suivre l'ange du feu dans le moindre de ces mouvements mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Quelques secondes avant que l'élémentaire ne craque, Camaël l'attira hors du bâtiment avec un soupir.

_ Je peux me défendre tout seul, tu sais ?

Le regard ennuyé qu'il reçu le fit sourire un peu plus. En une journée, il avait réussit à faire craquer Mickaël et Camaël. En fin de compte, c'était une bonne journée.

Camaël lui adressa un dernier sourire fatigué avant de partir rejoindre sa nouvelle copine.

_ J'espère quand même que t'es un peu plus bavard au lit. Sinon, pauvre Babiel.

Attendant encore quelques minutes que la chaleur se décide enfin à redescendre dans le bâtiment, Raphaël fit de nouveau sous entrée s'attirant un regard plus que tueur de la part de l'élémentaire du feu.

_ Tu vas recommencer à m'ignorer ou on peut discuter ?

Le silence qui lui répondit alors que Mickaël se dirigeait vers ses appartements, lui donna la réponse à sa question. L'ange de l'air recommença donc à suivre le rouquin dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans la chambre du plus petit des deux, Mickaël s'énerva à nouveau.

_ Mais tu va vraiment me suivre partout ?

_ Jusque dans ton lit, oui.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de l'ange du feu avant que l'élémentaire de l'air ne s'installe sur le matelas de son cadet.

_ Que ce que tu fais ?

_ Je m'incruste jusqu'à ce que tu accepte de sortir avec moi.

_ Et par ''sortir'', tu entends ''coucher''.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Raphaël confirma à Mickaël que sa remarque était juste. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de l'ange du feu avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle de bain faisant bien attention à fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas l'élémentaire de l'air de se lever pour regarder à travers le trou de la serrure se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau.

A suivre

Je sais, c'est plus court que les précédents mais je me sentais pas de vous écrire la séance de voyeurisme cette fois. Mais elle sera dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai le temps de rendre Mickaël magnifique ^^

Merci de me lire.

Chibi


End file.
